I'm Ready
by Doppelganger Princess
Summary: Katherine finally gives into Elijah for some fun times. One-shot. For the prompt 'sex'.


Elijah sat in his bedroom. He was laying on his bed, thinking about, well, everything. He had so many things to think about and there was so much going on. His mind raced from this to that to something else.

Sometimes the Original hated his brain. He thought too much. Sometimes he over thought everything. More times than less. And today was no exception. He continued to think about anything and everything. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

Elijah sat up and in a flash he was in front of his bedroom's door. He turned the knob and opened the door. To his surprise, the door revealed that Katherine was behind it. She tossed a smirk at him and strutted in, like she owned it.

"Katerina, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, offering a smile as he closed his door.

"I've been ignoring you." She stated simply, as she walked towards him. The brunette stood directly in front of the Original. She was close enough for him to wrap his arms around her waist, as he did many times before. He could even smell the peppermint on her breath.

"So you have." He tried to play it off as though he never noticed, but in reality he hated it. He hated how she had been ignoring him.

"That's it. That's all I get? You're not even the least bit curious?" She questioned, with a bit of a growl. The suit-wearing man shrugged.

"Maybe. Why were you doing it?" Was his reply. He was trying to stay nonchalant.

"I wanted you to make the first move, Elijah. I wanted you to tell me you missed me and needed me. You never did." The brunette explained to him. She took a step closer so her chest was against his. He thanked god that she wasn't a vampire anymore and couldn't hear his heart racing and blood pumping.

"I apologize, Katerina." He leaned near her ear when he whispered her name. He knew she adored the way he, and he alone, said her name. The Original could feel her heart beating as fast as his. He ran his hand down her arm. Under the jacket she wore he could feel goosebumps popping up. He smirked. Two could play her game.

"No need to apologize, Eli." The brunette whispered his nickname as she ran her fingers down his chest. Of course, she only came in contact with his suit.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He growled, his teeth grazing over her ear. He felt her entire body shudder at that action.

"Doing what?" She tilted her head slightly, as if she had no clue what he was talking about.

"You drive me crazy." He said, grasping her hips and pulling her even closer.

"Say it." She whispered through her cherry red lips. He leaned his face into hers.

"I need you." Came from his mouth before he crashed it onto hers.

The two stood in the middle of Elijah's bedroom. Mouth against mouth. Body against body. Katherine opened her mouth and Elijah used the opportunity to dominate her mouth with his own. He almost exploded when he felt her tongue wrap around his.

The brunette was in the same place, if not further. She could taste the toothpaste he always uses. She could feel his entire body pressed up against hers. She loved the way he felt. She adored the way he tasted.

Elijah moved his mouth off of hers and ran it across her jaw and down her neck. He nipped at her neck in multiple places and on her jaw. With each tiny bite mark came a gasp and moan from the receiver.

Katherine was allowing Elijah to dominate her. Usually there was more protest on her end, but being human limited her ability to be the Alpha in the bedroom. She worked on her own project; undressing the Original. Her fingers quickly undid every button on the only thing keeping her hands and his skin apart.

Elijah slid his shirt and jacket off and threw it on the ground without breaking his mouth work on her body. Katherine dragged her manicured nails down his chest, glad to catch skin rather than cloth. She pulled away from her partner and pushed her jacket off. Elijah wrapped his fingers around the fabric of her tank top and pulled it over her head.

He took a moment to stare at her. He loved every part of her, and her body was definitely no exception. Katherine Pierce was sexy as hell. But she wasn't just sexy; she was sex. She was basically everything a man could want in a woman. Standing before him was the smartest, sexiest, most perfect person he had ever met, and she was all his.

Katherine undid his pants, seeing as though she had taken her own jeans off but Elijah had other plans. He gripped her thighs roughly and hoisted her around his waist. In a flash she was being slammed down onto the bed with Elijah hovering over her.

He ran his hands from her ankles up to her knees and down to her thighs. He could feel her heat and desire for him. He slipped his hands under the thin fabric of her panties.

Katherine writhed and squirmed underneath Elijah. He quickened his work and soon the brunette beauty was panting and screaming. Her hips curving upwards. The Original pulled his hand out and brought it to his mouth. Katherine groaned at his first action and gasped at his second. He knew she loved it when he tasted her indirectly. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his fingers.

Elijah then pulled her underwear off completely and brought his head in between her legs. This made her instinctively and quickly wrap her fingers in his hair. Her breathing quickened and her body arched into him. One hand grasped his hair tightly and the other held onto the sheets of the bed.

Elijah removed his mouth from between her legs and put his fingers back into her. He could feel her body pulsing from within. On the outside, she was shaking. He grinned, loving the way he could do that to her. He climbed on top of her and hovered his face over hers, his lips capturing hers once again. He could feel her smile into his mouth.

"I'm ready." She clued him in, letting him know she wanted the rest of him, and he was ready to give.

* * *

><p><strong>This is for the prompt 'sex'. It will probably seem familiar. ;)<strong>

**If you check out my profile, I have a list of prompts on it. Along with a couple of my upcoming stories. I'm trying to write for all the prompts. It will probably take until I'm 30. XD**


End file.
